Three Days With Tousan
by RayneXHatake
Summary: Three days were three too many without his wife and looking at the silver haired baby in his arms, Sakumo wondered if they would survive without her. Remember Sakumo, children are like kunai, handle with care. Baby!Kakashi *new, improved, and edited*
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: DON"T OWN, NEVER WILL, NEVER HAD

Okay this is my next short little multichaptered story. I mostly wanted to write this because it was such a cute thought. How would Sakumo react to having to watch a three-month-old Kakashi while his wife was on a mission?

**Edit:** So I'm redoing this fic because looking back over it, I find it lacking.

* * *

Standing there watching her leave chilled the silver haired man right down to the bone. He suddenly felt so small and insignificant amongst the towering trees as his heart pounded an erratic rhythm against his chest. She couldn't just leave him like this, duty be damned, he and the little bundle in his arms were more important than any mission.

She even had the audacity to giggle after he mentioned that to her, claimed it was 'sweet' that he was so worried over his task. She even went further to claim he had 'butterflies'. He was the White Fang of Konoha, a legend among men, he didn't get 'butterflies', maybe angry hornets, but never 'butterflies'. Even after telling her all the things that would go wrong if she left him alone with their little bundle of joy, she still tied on her Hitai-ate and walked right out the door, leaving him with all thirteen-pounds-five-ounces of their three-month-old son.

Hatake Sakumo looked down at his son and sighed deeply. "This was going to be a very interesting three days."

As if to agree with his father, little Kakashi began screaming. Sakumo barely resisted the urge to chase his wife down so she could calm the baby once more time before she left the village gates. Thinking better of it, he began the tiresome task of quieting down the hysterical child. An entire two hours worth of pacing, slight swaying, and gentle words later, Sakumo finally collapsed into his bed.

* * *

_A silver haired man chased after a striking black haired woman as she sprinted throughout a lush, green forest. With her hair spanning out behind her and the thin moss-like dress, she looked every bit a forest nymph as she ran around trees and dodged bushes. The man chasing behind her barely managed to brush his hand across the skirt of her dress before she sped up. _

_The man was getting frustrated. It was obvious from the way his eyebrows knitted together and the way his mouth was set into a strangely attractive scowl. He wanted to touch her so badly, but the nymph would only laugh at him and speed up more. Didn't she know he could make their game so much more fun if she just let him catch her? _

_The man tore through the underbrush wildly in his search for the black hared woman, only to stop in his tracks as he noticed her staring intently into a sparkling pond. He grinned and slowly walked up behind the unsuspecting woman. She turned just as he pounced and captured her body in his arms. She fought for just a second before his lips came crashing down onto hers. Willingly, she kissed back and the silver haired man knew he had her. _

_Everything he loved about her was overloading his senses, the soft feel of her near-naked skin against his, the overwhelming scent of the forest in her hair, even the gentle rustling of her skirt as he ran his hands underneath it. He was practically drowning in the very feeling of being near such a mythical creature. It overwhelmed him and left him wishing for more all at the same time. _

_She pulled away all too soon and maneuvered herself out of his slack arms. The sprite threw him a teasing grin before sauntering back into his arms and loosely wrapping her arms around his neck. The same grin graced her face as she leaned in to mischievously kiss his forehead before moving down to the tip of his nose._

_His eyes stayed trained onto her lips as they moved down his face, getting closer to his own lips, but never really touching them. The feather-light feeling was driving him insane. Then, she pulled away slightly and he watched as those plump lips formed the letters of his name, but instead of his name, the black haired beauty let out an awful wail. _

* * *

Sakumo jolted awake from his dream as he heard the loud cry of his three-month-old son. The sluggish part of his brain wanted to feign sleep while his wife handled the crying infant. The slightly more alert part of his brain reminded him that his wife left the night before on a three day mission to one of the outposts on the border of Fire Nation. Which meant Sakumo was taking care of their son all by himself.

Feeling just a little bit selfish, Konoha's White Fang tried to steal just a few more minutes of sleep before he had to get Kakashi. He even went as far as to cover his head with pillows, but the heart wrenching sobs floating into his room were too much for the man to ignore. He got up, not without groaning, and sluggishly walked into the small nursery connected to the master bedroom. Kakashi had his own room down the hall, but Sakumo wasn't comfortable enough with being alone with the child for him to be so far away.

When Sakumo entered the nursery, the first thing he saw was the taunting clock on the wall informing him it was barely four o'clock in the morning. He now understood exactly why his wife hated that clock. More whimpers from inside the crib in the middle of the room ended Sakumo's glaring contest with the clock.

The silver haired man peered into the wooden crib to see a tiny figure wiggling helplessly around in a loose blanket, trying his hardest to get out of the confining material. Sakumo would have chuckled at the cuteness if he wasn't as tired as he was. Little Kakashi stopped struggling long enough to owlishly blink up at his father with dark eyes. The same dark eyes that instantly reminded Sakumo of the dream his little one interrupted, Kakashi definitely had his mother's eyes.

With practiced gentleness, Sakumo reached down and lifted his restless son into his arms. The babe was content for a few seconds before struggling once more in his father's arms. Sakumo rolled his eyes at the baby as he maneuvered Kakashi so his head could rest on Sakumo's shoulder. It was a new routine they had developed since Kakashi started rolling over. Kakashi was getting to the curious stage of his life and loved to rest his head against his daddy's shoulder so he could see the world around him. Sure enough, as soon as Sakumo settled Kakashi in his arms the three-month-old used his newfound muscles to lift his head off of Sakumo's shoulder and gawk at the room around him.

The proud daddy chuckled at his son as he headed downstairs to fix Kakashi a bottle. The feedings were coming further apart now, but his son still liked early morning feedings, not that Sakumo could blame him, if he could get a pretty woman to feed him at two or three o'clock in the morning he would cry too.

The only problem with feeding Kakashi was that he was an impatient child and Sakumo had no idea where he got that from. The little silver haired babe refused to wait the few minutes it took to warm up the milk. He would even go as far as to pitch another fit in rebellion of not getting what he wanted. Mentally Sakumo dreaded the boy's teenage years if he was already rebelling against his father's wishes.

With nimble fingers, Sakumo multitasked, placing the water-filled pot on the stove so the heating water could warm Kakashi's bottle.

While somehow managing to get the stove going, Sakumo gently bounced and swayed Kakashi to distract the fussy infant, only to get nowhere. Kakashi only seemed to turn redder and cry louder. Sakumo frowned before lifting Kakashi with both hands so he could look his baby in the face. Sakumo's voice took on a gentle tone, one reserved only for his son and wife, as he tried to distract the sobbing child in his hands.

"Hey little one, stop all that whining. You have to wait or the milk will be cold and then you'll get sick. We can't have you get sick, now can we?"

Kakashi blinked at the familiar tone as his whimpering died down. Using his newly discovered fingers, Kakashi reached out for Sakumo's nose. As his tears subsided, soft cooing filled the kitchen. Sakumo chuckled as Kakashi's tiny fingers grasped his nose and quickly moved away after feeling the strange vibrations from the other man's chuckle.

"Not even talking yet and you're already talking back to your Tousan. You are definitely your mother's child."

Kakashi didn't seem to notice his father's words as he reached back for the man's nose, just to see if he could feel the vibrations again. Sakumo grinned before making his nose move underneath Kakashi's curious fingers. The kitchen was soon filled with the lightest, sweetest laughter Sakumo had ever heard. The older man smiled to himself as he cradled Kakashi against his chest and retrieved the warm bottle from the water on the stove, maybe being woken up so early wasn't such a bad thing.

By the time Sakumo finally made it to the rocking chair in Kakashi's room, the baby was already starting up another round of tears and screams. Sakumo quickly sat down in the chair and took a deep breath, he could do this. Making the bottles wasn't a hard task for him, it was just about his only task, but feeding was another thing entirely. Usually Natsuki, his wife, fed Kakashi while he watched or he fed Kakashi with his wife right beside him giving out little suggestions the entire time. This was his first official solo-feeding.

Kakashi's hungered wail broke through his thoughts as he took a deep breath and gently rubbed the rubber nipple of the bottle against the opened bottom lip. To Sakumo's immediate relief, Kakashi latched onto the bottle and hungrily fed. For just a few moments Sakumo let himself gently rock in a comforting rhythm, in perfect time to the little sighs and coos Kakashi made as he fed.

"I guess you were hungry, huh?"

Sakumo knew what was coming next, he had to burp Kakashi, but he didn't know if he wanted to take the bottle away from the infant. Surely it would only make his son cry again and he kind of liked the comfortable quiet atmosphere they had created. Sakumo knew he had too; his wife's patient voice in his ear reminded him that it was better to hear him cry a little bit now than to be up all night hearing him cry in pain over gas later.

Resolved, Sakumo removed the bottle from the small mouth and was instantly met with an angered cry.

"Sorry, sorry, but I've got to burp you. I'll give it back, I promise!"

That promise didn't comfort Kakashi who just cried louder and clenched his hands into tiny fists. Burping Kakashi was one of those things that Sakumo originally feared. He was a shinobi and sometimes he feared that he would make a mistake and injure his son while he was trying to burp him. It was so very easy to start a soft pat to the back and have it end up a hard hit to the back. The silver haired man would never forgive himself if he did something to harm his baby. So Sakumo tried to constantly keep himself in check while he patted a gentle cadence against the smaller form. A few agonizing minutes later, Kakashi's crying was interrupted with a loud belch, which seemed to have shocked the little boy if his widened eyes were an indication.

Sakumo smiled as he gave Kakashi back his bottle and gently continued rocking as the babe fed. With his firstborn child cradled in his arms, Sakumo couldn't help but look down into those half-closed dark eyes and marvel at the innocence and vulnerability shining through. He traced his son's nose with his index finger, promising he would do everything he could to make sure his son grew up happy and healthy.

"Guess what 'Kashi. Your Kaasan had to leave for a mission and left you here with me for the next three days." The White Fang grinned as Kakashi actually stopped drinking to look up at him with sleepy eyes, almost like he was actually listening. "Don't worry, we'll be just fine without her. We'll get in some good male bonding time, maybe I can teach you to throw a kunai, summon the ninken, drink sake, pick up girls, the possibilities are endless."

Sakumo held the bottle still as Kakashi yawned widely and rubbed his eyes. "You don't believe me do you? Well, I guess you are a little young for all that."

Little Kakashi slowly drifted into a restful slumber as his father continued gently rocking. Sakumo sighed happily before standing up from the rocking chair and walking back to the nursery. The sleeping bundle didn't even stir as Sakumo lowered him into his crib. Gently, Sakumo grabbed one of the spare blankets across the side of the rail of the crib and covered his son up. The silver haired man stepped back and simply watched his child sleep before reaching down and gently petting the soft silver fluff of hair.

He could do this, it may take him a minute to get it right, but he wasn't worried at all about the next three days.


	2. Chapter 2

Hello everybody! I've decided to redo this story. The grammar, plot, sentence structure, etc needed work and I sometimes have the sudden urge to edit my old stories. This is one that needed it badly. For those who have read this story already, I have changed it up some because the original plot has changed a lot in my mind. It's still chalk full of fully father/son goodness. I hope you all enjoy this story as I try to redo the chapters. Please, if you see any mistakes, point them out to me.

Happy Readings!

**Disclaimer: I amaze myself sometimes, but apparently I don't amaze kishimoto enough to own Naruto.**

* * *

Kakashi just didn't understand.

He couldn't wrap his little precocious mind around the fact that his Tousan _liked_ to sleep. Kakashi saw this whole sleeping business as just one big waste of time, precious time that could be used for more important things like rolling over or mastering that pesky crawling business.

Kakashi figured it wouldn't bother him so much if he could freely move around, but his crib just wasn't big enough to fully accomplish these important tasks. Not that he could move anyway. His Tousan and Kaasan _always_ made sure to tightly wrap him up in a blanket. They called it 'swaddling' and the whole thing annoyed Kakashi to tears. Sometimes he was wrapped so tightly that it took hours for the determined babe to wiggle his way out.

This time, though, his Tousan forgot to swaddle him before he placed him in his crib. In perhaps the first chance of freedom Kakashi had since his birth, all he could manage to do was roll onto his stomach. No matter how hard he tried, he still couldn't get his arms and legs to function well enough to crawl. This lack of ability annoyed the silver haired baby more than the swaddling thing.

Frustrated, Kakashi seethed in the only way an infant could, with loud wails and crocodile tears.

* * *

The sound of his son's awful wails woke Sakumo up long enough for the man to question his desire to ever have children. Don't get him wrong, he loved his son dearly, but sometimes he wondered if the little babe was crying just to spite him. All Sakumo knew was that his son certainly didn't wake his mother up like this. Sakumo snorted into his pillows as he tried to burrow himself deeper into the warmth of his covers. No, Kakashi was a smart baby. He obviously picked up enough of Sakumo's brains to know not to mess with Natsuki whenever she was sleep deprived.

The cries quieted slowly causing Sakumo to sigh in relief despite the dull pain throbbing in his chest. As much as he wanted to sleep, he never wanted Kakashi to feel abandoned. When the cries stayed quiet for a few minutes longer, the mighty White Fang of Konoha felt giddy as he let himself think his son was actually going to allow him to sleep.

A few minutes later, he found out exactly how wrong he was. It seemed that Kakashi was only catching his breath before letting out a series of shaky, watery cries that made Sakumo want to whimper. His son sounded like he was in pain. He didn't wait for the next series of cries to start up before he was heading into the nursery so see his red faced, silver haired son crying large, wet tears. It nearly broke the White Fang's heart.

Instantly, he reached down and pulled Kakashi into his arms. The child nearly instantly quieted down, but still managed a few shaky sobs and coughs. It wasn't until Sakumo placed Kakashi's head along his shoulder and nuzzled his nose into the top of the soft, sweet smelling hair that the tears finally subsided. The rhythmic sound of Sakumo's heart catching the attention of the inquisitive infant in his arms while the lack of tears comforted the sleep deprived father. While Kakashi cooed against his chest and poked tiny fingers at the beating underneath the scarred skin, Sakumo glared at the clock on the wall. Its face telling Sakumo it wasn't even 7 o'clock yet.

With a tired groan, Sakumo reentered the master bedroom and laid Kakashi down on the soft comforter. The child protested with a small cry before he caught sight of his own toes. Even though he was exhausted, Sakumo couldn't help but grin at the sight of his son discovering his toes for the first time. The child would wiggle his toes, try to grab them, and giggle happily after he touched them. It was such a simple discovery that Sakumo almost wished he could look at life like his son did, with the innocence and joy of a child.

Trying to steal just a few more minutes of sleep while Kakashi played safely in the middle of the bed, Sakumo laid back down and closed his suddenly heavy eyes. All he needed was a few more minutes and he'd be one happy man.

Unfortunately for Sakumo, toes are only interesting for so long. The man had just drifted into a light sleep when Kakashi grew bored with his newfound appendage. He quickly noticed his Tousan wasn't paying him any attention and was going back to sleep. That wasn't something that set well with Kakashi. If Sakumo were awake, he would see the small face scrunch up in what looked to be an infant's version of mischief before letting out another wail.

Sakumo jolted awake only to find dark eyes twinkling as tiny arms waved vaguely above the tiny person interrupting his much needed sleep.

"Okay, okay. You win kiddo, I'm getting up."

Kakashi giggled triumphantly as Sakumo slowly sat up to pull him into his arms, but not before lifting the blue shirt Kakashi was wearing and blowing a small raspberry against the smooth stomach. Little feet kicked as little arms reached up to tug at the longer silver hair, causing the older man to chuckle right along with the high-pitched giggles. Sakumo may be a little nervous when it came to taking care of Kakashi, but playtime was something he had down to a science.

"Now, since we're both up, why don't we get you a bath? Would you like that?"

Kakashi didn't answer his father, he rarely did, unless incoherent babbles were considered as communication. Sakumo didn't expect Kakashi to answer and he sometimes felt a little silly for talking to Kakashi like the baby was going to answer, but everyone said talking to babies would increase their vocabulary so Sakumo tried his hardest to dictate everything to his son. Natsuki thought it was absolutely adorable and Kakashi did seem like he was listening to his father. He always got this quiet, attentive look whenever Sakumo spoke.

The child cooed in response as Sakumo took him into the kitchen for his bath. Kakashi wasn't quite big enough for the bathtub yet and Sakumo really liked the sink better. It seemed like a better bonding experience than just sticking his son into a large, impersonal tub. A part of the White Fang felt like he needed as many bonding experiences as he could get with his son. His missions usually took him away from his family more than he would like and he was so afraid he was going to miss his son growing up. He didn't want to, but he had a duty to the village and his Hokage.

With a wiggling, naked baby in one arm and the other checking the temperature of the water in the sink, Sakumo pushed those thoughts away to focus on the task at hand. He lowered the kicking baby into the water, earning himself a splash of water for his efforts. His hands steady and firm on Kakashi's lower back, Sakumo watched as the silver haired infant in front of him played in the water. So far, bath time seemed to be Kakashi's favorite activity, something unusual for a child, but Sakumo had a feeling his son wasn't going to be normal anyway. There was an almost unnatural intelligence in Kakashi's eyes that Sakumo was starting to notice. It worried and thrilled the first time father.

His son was going to be something, he could already feel it.

Kakashi hit the top of the water again as Sakumo gently wet the top of the fair head. The water running down the babe's face did nothing to deter his determination at splashing the water. In fact, by the time Sakumo finished bathing his son, he was just as soaked as the child in the water. The older male couldn't make himself be angry with his son, seeing that smiling face was enough to wash away any anger the man felt.

"Okay Kakashi, no more splashing Tousan."

A knock sounded throughout the house just as Sakumo wrapped Kakashi up in a large green towel. Knowing it was his off day and that the Hokage knew he would have Kakashi by himself, Sakumo couldn't figure out exactly who would be at the door. Surely the Hokage didn't want him to go on a mission.

"Well, let's go see who's at the door."

Instead of a masked ANBU waiting at his door, there was a brown haired, frazzled looking woman holding onto the arm of an energetic one-year-old. Sakumo instantly recognized the woman as his old teammate from his chunin years, Umino Yoshii. They hadn't seen much of each other since they were both married, but there was no mistaking the large doe eyes and fiery temper. He also recognized the little boy as the terror of the Hokage Tower, Sarutobi Asuma. The Hokage's youngest son was barely a year older than Kakashi and already causing a commotion for the Hokage.

"I swear to _god_, if you don't stop trying to pull away from me Asuma, I'm going to let go and let you fall into the dirt. Do you really want scrapped up knees and elbows?"

The little boy only tugged harder causing the woman to snarl. That stopped the boy long enough for her to give Sakumo an apologetic smile. "I need your help."

Kakashi cooed against Sakumo's chest loud enough to catch Asuma's attention. He blinked in shock before tugging on Yoshi's wrist and pointing. "Baby? I play?"

Yoshii sighed before giving a soft smile to the child at her heels. Normally she would have carried the one-year-old, but he was in that stubborn phase where he wanted to do everything by himself. "No sweetie. He's too little right now, maybe later."

Asuma's brown eyes filled with tears as he pointed again. "No! I play!"

Yoshii groaned as she ignored the boy once more. Sakumo chuckled before kneeling down and bringing Kakashi to eyelevel with Asuma. "He's just a baby right now Asuma. He doesn't know how to play. If you're really gentle I'll let you hold him. Okay?"

Asuma nodded with a large grin on his face, showing off the new teeth growing from his gums. "Okay!"

Yoshii chuckled as she stroked one of Asuma's cheeks and watched him grinned up at her. As much as she hated children, Asuma could be sweet when he wanted to.

Sakumo looked up at her as he straightened up and invited them into his home. Yoshii instantly declined before shifting her weight from foot to foot. "I need your help Sakumo. My husband was injured on his last mission and I really want to be with him, but I've got babysitting duty today. No one else will take the little imp off my hands and he's not allowed in the ICU. I'm desperate Sakumo and you're the only one that has enough experience with children and strong enough to handle watching the Hokage's son for the day."

Sakumo really was in a hard position. He wanted to help his friend out, but Asuma had a reputation around the Hokage Tower. Long story short, he was a terror and not even two yet. The Hokage's list of babysitters continued growing shorter and shorter as Asuma burned through them, forcing the man to make it a mission. Genin teams weren't qualified, chunin were downright refusing, and most jounin didn't take A-ranked babysitting missions seriously. Watching Asuma was a mission no one wanted and here Sakumo was looking at the desperate look in his friend's eyes, but he just couldn't find the words to tell her no.

Defeated, Sakumo nodded and tried to ignore the look of pure joy on Yoshii's face as she thrust Asuma's hand into Sakumo's free one before disappearing in a poof of smoke. Looking between the wide-eyed look on Asuma's face and the curious one on Kakashi's, Sakumo began to wonder exactly what he had gotten himself into.

"Okay Asuma-chan, have you eaten this morning?"

Asuma shook his head as he walked into the house behind Sakumo, brown eyes large as he looked at all the things in the new environment. Sakumo walked into Kakashi's nursery to dress his son, forgetting for a moment that he was watching the terror of Konoha, but the sound of breaking glass in the kitchen reminded him all too soon. With Kakashi snug in his arms, Sakumo raced into the kitchen to see Asuma fingering one of the kunai Sakumo had left on the kitchen table.

Trying not to panic, Sakumo placed Kakashi into the bassinet in the kitchen and slowly walked over to Asuma. "Hey Asuma-chan, give the kunai to Sakumo-ojisan. I'll make you whenever you want for breakfast."

Asuma looked indecisive before handing the weapon over to the outstretched hand. Sakumo breathed a sigh of relief before grabbing the little boy around the waist and placing him on the ground. Chewing on his bottom lip, Sakumo reached up into the cabinet and pulled out the set of plush toys Jiraiya had sent for Kakashi. The baby wasn't old enough to play with the little kunai and shrunken, but Asuma was.

"There you go, have fun. What do you want for breakfast? Kakashi's having Okayu, do you want some? "

Asuma nodded as he gave off a small squeal before clambering to the floor and tossing the plush toys against the cabinets. Sakumo grinned slightly at the joy on the baby's face before beginning to make the rice porridge, this whole babysitting thing was a piece of cake.

* * *

Awww! Little Asuma is just misunderstood! I love writing little kids, mostly because of watching my sibs grow up. I've research (and personal experience) so I'm trying to keep everyone in the age range appropriate actions. Kakashi's thoughts may seem a little mature, but since we don't really know what a baby thinks, I feel like I can play with that as much as I want to. Now, I know Yoshii seems a little non-motherly right now, but she's stressed and really everything will come out later. Plus Asuma's a little troublemaker. ;P

Until next time,

'Rayne


End file.
